


Argument

by Kingaland



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Topp Dogg (Band), Yano - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kink, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingaland/pseuds/Kingaland
Summary: Behind the closed doors after an argument with Yano





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native english so sorry for mistakes.... as well this is first FF I am publishing so please do not judge...

You had argument, big one, in front of his friends and he was angry. Very angry.

Back home you walked behind him and when the two of you finally reached you smirked, knowing fully well that he will continue this stupid argument.

“Get in” he said with an undertone in his voice that made a shiver run down your back. He entered the flat first and you slid through the door quickly after. Yano was in front of you, his back facing you.

“What the hell was this?” he asked. You answered confidently:

“Should I be quiet when you are showing off in front of all guys?”

“You have no rights to pick on me, especially in front of rest of the band mates. If you think…” He was cut off by you reaching out for his arm and pulling Yano close.

“What the fuck now? I am not going to forgive you easily this humiliation” his angry voice went like an echo in a silent apartment.

 “What you want me to do then? Go on knees and start begging you?”

“Yes”

For few seconds you just starred blindly. It was enough to make him even more angry.

“I sad go on your fucking knees. Now.” Last word was whispered in such a powerful way that your knees just bend on their own. “I am your master now and you will beg for forgiveness. Understood?”

“Yes Yano”

“Wrong.”  Word came with a light slap on the cheek.

“Yes master.” You have played this one time before but you never expect this happen again, especially tonight.

“You have 1minute to go to the bedroom. When I’ll come there you will be naked on your all fours on the bed. Understood?”

“Yes master”

Yano went  to the bathroom and you quickly run to the bedroom to get naked. As soon as you sit on the bed Yano enter the bedroom with something  hidden in a bag he was holding in his hands.

“Straight your arms”

Your eyes widen when he took out handcuffs from the bag. He tugs you by your wrists to the frame of the bed whispering

“Remember babygirl, you will not get away from punishment that easily.”

He slapped your ass, then spreads your legs as far as they could and tied them up, leaving you completely helpless. Before you could react, he jammed a penis into my mouth. Yano was big which made you pry your lips as much as it could and you tried to spit it out , but he had already pushed it all making you gag.

“Now, where were we?” Yano asked himself “Ah right. You. Will. Never. Humiliate. Me. In. Front. Of. The. Guys.” Every word was coming with a hard spank on your ass with his penis deep in your throat.

You already felt yourself crying, and your eyes were squeezed tight in a huge amount of pain and surprisingly a pleasure. Awaiting next spank, you noticed it didn’t come and that Yano pulled his dick out of your mouth, he went digging again through the bag. Pulling out a piece of cloth he returns and wraps it around your eyes.

“How annoying. If you’re gonna keep your eyes shut now, you shouldn’t have them.”

Yano looked down at you with lustful eyes, he licked his lips and slowly rubbed his hand over your ass. Without hesitation he moved his finger down your slit, watching in amazement as you wriggled around in your restraints, his eyes were glued to yours more than before as he played with your clit.

"Mmm, Master…" You moaned. Yano smirked and started to rub your bud faster and faster until you felt a knot beginning to expand inside of your lower stomach.

Yano didn't feel like letting you finish however and stopped touching you at once. Now you were now horny. And in big pain.

“You are not going to cum, if you don I will punish you even more."

That's when the pain and pleasure hit you again. Yano suddenly had forced the full length of his cock into your wet hole. It was so sudden that it hurt and you had to bite down on your lip to stop the screaming.

"You feel so fucking good" he ben down and bit down on your back as he slowly slid in and out of you. He desperately wanted you to adjust to his length so he could fuck you until you wouldn't be able to walk.

‘Yanoo…” You screamed louder with each thrust.

Bringing his hand down, he began rubbing your clit furiously and you felt again that your orgasm was coming. Trying to buck your hips up to get more, Yano stopped hissing

“Remmeber, you’re here to be punished, not for pleasure.”

He moved his hand to the back of your head and used your hair as a hold, tugging it mercilessly. Your breast slammed into the matress. You could feel that he was slowly getting to his high as his thrusts were harder and his grip on your hair was stronger.

Suddenly he let go of your hair and grabbed your hips firmly with both hands loading big amount of cum into you.

Yano froze for few seconds as his high overwhelmed him. After calming his breath he pulled back from you and let out your wrists from handcuffs and untied your legs letting you stretch a bit on the bed while lays down next to.

You were in great pain but as well u were feeling strange pleasure even if he did not let you come.

Yano moved closer and hugged you gently knowing that most of your body hurts because of how rough he was.

"I love you…”

“I love you too Sangwon…”

“I love you more when you use my name”

“I know but please, do not punish me like this when I have to go to work next day…”

“I will try…”


End file.
